Borra2bi
Not to be confused with 2racuubi. "FEAR BORRA2BI, KILL WEEGEE!" "Press Delete to end project." Borra2bi is the Waluigi 4tren and Garb1's brother, as well as Waheeoh and Iiyiug's uncle. Borra2bi is known for his horrifying appearance, and and is rumored to be responsible for the creation of "Toon" forms, hence why he was sent to prison at a certain point of his life. Physical Description Borra2bi is mostly known for his horrid facial features, and the fact he wears what appear to be high heels.(Although he denies it.) The main reason why Borra2bi looks so disturbing is because of his irregularly shaped mouth, which was caused by a broken jaw he got during prison, and healed improperly. He's surprisingly tall, and very thin, but rather quite physically strong. Personality Originally, Borra2bi was a caring individual who only wanted the best for mankind, hence why he created toon forms, as a means of reducing sickness. Unfortunately, after being imprisoned for making what the Weegees saw as a "Weapon", and getting beaten up multiple time in prison, he changed. Now he's a dark, heartless maker of horror. He has no sense of moral and openly despises Weegee for putting him in prison. He's ill tempered, slightly crazy, and VERY intelligent, making him a major threat. Luckily, he tends to hide out in his basement, where he conducts horrid experiments, away from everyone else. He's basically a hermit. Powers Borra2bi's experiences in prison turned him into a formidable adversary, and coupled with his intellect and corrosive mind powers, he's been feared by the weegee community for some time, and hunted by officials for conspiracy. Unlike most hypnotists, he demands the subject to not obey him, but to FEAR him, and also KILL the target, rather than destroy. (Is there really a difference?) Death Borra2bi myseriously disappeared one day years ago, and was never heard from since. Eventually, an investigation was carried out at a supposed hideout. There, his mutilated skeletal remains were discovered, inside a horribly trashed room. Everything was destroyed. Only one data log remained undamaged. It read the following: "Data log 259. What have I done. In my many years of research and experimentation, I've barely ever regretted the things I've done. But this...this...thing I created to destroy Weegee may do more than intended...our entire universe is in danger. I've spend my time sealing this abomination away, putting it into rest using all the power I have. Every inch of my crooked being is being used up, along with all my resources, to keep this monster down. But I'm about to run out. Whoever finds this, warn everybody that something terrible is coming. I alone couldn't defeat it. Only Weegee himself stands to neutralize it. May the memelords forgive me for what I've done..." Basically, from what the investigation team could gather, Borra2bi created some kind of monster that was supposedly a threat to the universe. A large bunker was later found, hooked up to various large machines, drained of their energy. The bunker itself was massive, and heavily reinforced. Whatever was inside there was big, and is now on the loose. Category:4trens Category:Looking like Waluigi Category:4tren Doodles Category:4tren Family